The Girl They Notice
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: When you're noticed for how you look, sometimes it's not the best thing. Can they help their friend feel like she used to before the accident? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)


"Dianne…"

The small woman opened her eyes, seeing that she was in an ER room and Enzo was by her side… but right away, she knew something was wrong.

"Enzo… where's my leg?" Dianne asked, looking at where her right leg should've been.

"It's… it's gone, Dianne… there was too much damage to save…" Enzo answered, gently stopping her as she tried to stress herself to sit up and look down at her legs.

"I… I can't see… damn it, I need to see it! I don't… what even happened?" Dianne said, collapsing back down to the bed as her back quickly began to ache.

"You were hit… a drunk driver hit you and trapped you between their car and a parked one, your leg was… crushed… back jarred out at the base but that can be fixed and straightened." Enzo explained.

Dianne started to remember screaming and screeching tires… and someone being sent over the back windshield of the car that had hit her.

"Where's Mandy?" Dianne asked.

"Down the hall… concussion and a broken wrist, the driver backed the car up in his drunken rage when she started trying to pull the car off of you." Enzo responded, Dianne covering her mouth in horror.

"She… he tried to kill her for trying to help me?!" Dianne responded, turning angry.

"Yeah… just stay here, you need to stay still-" Enzo said.

"Is she by herself, Enzo?" Dianne asked as she tried to fight the tears flooding to her eyes.

"She's not… Finn found her a few feet away from the car and he's with her." Enzo explained.

At the same time, Amanda opened her eyes slowly and tried to move her right arm but Finn stopped her.

"How bad? Where is she?" Amanda asked.

"She's a couple rooms down… Mandy, she… they couldn't save her leg, not below her knee. They managed to restore the joint itself so there's potential for a prosthetic, but…" Finn answered, struggling on how to say it at first.

"If her body rejects the prosthetic, there's a chance of a massive infection…" Amanda managed to say.

"Yeah… plus it'll be about a half year before she's healed enough to have one anyway." Finn replied.

Amanda started to pull herself up, Finn stopping her as he knew she was gonna go find the driver who caused this.

"I wouldn't disagree but you're hurt badly too." Finn whispered.

"Not as bad as Dianne, she's lost a damn limb!" Amanda said quietly as she was settled back onto the gurney, Finn wrapping his right hand around her left one.

The curtain was pulled open and Finn turned to see the driver of the car, clearly still intoxicated, which made Finn put himself in front of Amanda.

"Your lady friend owes me a new license plate and back windshield!" The man said with barely contained rage.

"You had no fucking business being in the driver's seat of a car. You took off the right leg of one of my friends and then violently injured another!" Finn growled, fists clenched and hitting the man right in the face, causing his head to snap back. He assumed he had broken the driver's vertebrae but then blood poured from the other man's nose.

But being too drunk to feel the pain, the man just laughed.

"Might I say m'lady… nice pair of knockers on you." The man said, bending down a bit closer to Amanda's height.

Amanda reared her left fist back and punched the man in the throat, causing him to cough in distress and reel back, Finn grabbing him and throwing him against the wall repeatedly until he was out cold. At that point, Finn just tossed him out and then yanked the curtain shut before turning to Amanda, who's face was red with anger even as Finn pulled her into his arms.

"I hope they remove his voice box… without anaesthetic." Amanda responded as they look at each other. "Wait a minute… that creep was chanting at me to flash him at last night's event, he was in the front row and ran when you charged at him!" She said when she realised where she had seen him before.

In the hallway, Enzo was about to dial John's number when he saw the intoxicated man regain consciousness and walked over, yanking him up by his shirt.

"Look, pal, let's talk about-" The man said before Enzo punched him in the ribs.

"I have two friends who'll willingly press attempted vehicular homicide charges against you but I think that's too merciful!" Enzo shouted, throwing the man over the nurses reception desk.

"What's that to say… you'll shove me under a car instead?!" The man responded.

"Oh, don't you give me ideas!" Enzo replied.

"That crazy bitch just punched me in the throat and then that asshole tried to murder me!" The man yelled, Enzo grabbing him and slamming him head first into the desk.

"I'd say you damn well deserved it!" Enzo shouted before seeing John run over to him. "Before you intervene, this drunk idiot tried to murder your sister as well as my friend! Took Dianne's right leg clean off below the knee and smashed up Mandy's right wrist!"

"Alright, stand aside." John said… before he picked the guy up like a log with his arms under the chest and legs, stepping over to the wall and smashing the man head first against it almost like a medieval battering ram.

"What the fuck-" The man yelled, John grabbing him by his throat.

"Bad idea, really bad fucking idea! Those women you nearly killed, they didn't do a damn thing to you!" John growled, dropping him as Enzo went to go check on Dianne and John went to find Amanda… and immediately walked over, pulling her into his arms and noticed that she wasn't even trying to move her right one.

"Did you cave his skull in?" Amanda asked.

"Don't think so… he'll certainly have an ache up his spine at the least." John answered.

Amanda didn't blame her brother one bit… he would always get rightfully angry if anyone hurt her or the ones they care about.


End file.
